Sango no es Celosa
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, porque todo buen fan de Inuyasha sabe que Sango no es celosa...


**-SANGO NO ES CELOSA-**

Miroku andaba muy pensativo y eso le daba mala espina. Pero no la crean neurótica, ¡no! Sango era una esposa de lo más racional, ella nunca sospecharía de su marido sólo porque él pasará gran parte de su día callado, muchas horas sin decir palabra. Pero como dije, ¿quién se fijaría en esos detalles? Sango… por supuesto que no, pero no era sólo eso, ¡no! Es que su marido salía todos los días a la misma hora y volvía exactamente dos horas diez minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos después. No era que le diera mucha importancia, no, para nada, pero siempre tenía a la mano ese artefacto del futuro de Kagome y debía darle algún uso. Pero no se crean, Sango era una esposa nada celosa, ella confiaba completamente en su ex mujeriego, ¡completamente, les digo! No le molestaron los silencios, incluso disimulo… Quiero decir que tampoco le molestaron esas salidas misteriosas, fueron los hechos ya mencionados sumados, notemos que Sango fue muy racional, como decía por si fuera poco se le sumo el hecho de sentir en la ropa de su marido esa fragancia de mujer barata ¡oh! Definitivamente, eso haría dudar a la más confiada mujer, ¿cómo quieren que Sango lo pase por alto? Digo, es obvio que una mujer tenga dudas, ¡hasta la más confiada dije!

—¡Maldito Mujeriego! —Sango le tiraba con todo lo que encontraba. El monje solo trataba de esquivar todos los objetos voladores. Hasta se había alegrado al no encontrar a ninguno de sus hijos en casa, pensó que podría disfrutar de un placentero momento en pareja, pero nunca se espero encontrar a su esposa así.

—¡Sanguito, déjame explicarte! —Trataba de acercarse, aunque ni siquiera sabía bien qué debía explicar.

—¿Qué me quieres explicar? —se quedó sin objetos que tirar y su furia pasaba lentamente a llanto—. Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a terminar así —cayó de rodillas al suelo se sentía tan decepcionada, tan ilusa, ella que había aprendido a confiar, nunca debió confiar.

—No llores, por favor —se acercó más a su esposa, odiaba verla llorar—. Lo que sea lo arreglaremos —aprovechó que Sango levantó la mirada—. Por que yo te...

—¡No te atrevas a decir que me amas! —y otra vez furia—. ¡Si me amaras...! ¡Si me amaras...! —lo sujetó del cuello y lo sarandeó aun de rodillas—. ¡...Nunca me hubieses engañado! —le soltó.

—¿Engañado? ¿Yo? —se encontraba confundido. Hasta que lo reflexionó, luego recordó las dos últimas semanas y cayó en cuenta, había sido muy obvio—. Sango, perdóname, por favor.

La pelinegra no podía creerlo, era… era… ¡un descarado! ¡Hasta lo aceptaba! Eso era suficiente para ella. Se iría de esa aldea, reconstruiría su vida con la ayuda de sus hijos, no lo necesitaba a él. Pero cuando se disponía a pararse y marcharse para siempre, su aún esposo la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo.

—Perdón por haberte hecho sufrir.

—¡Basta! —no quería escuchar más.

—No, Sango, no lo entiendes —trataba inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre, se sentía algo culpable por usar tanta fuerza.

—¡Déjeme tranquila!

—¡Sango, yo no te he engañado! —la dejó perpleja y antes de que pudiese reaccionar de nuevo Miroku la llevó a estirones a su habitación.

Sacó un gran paquete y se lo entregó a la mujer.

—Ábrelo por favor —su esposa se rehusó, tuvo que soltarla para abrir él mismo el paquete, y ante sus ojos se mostró un hermoso y fino kimono—. Es por nuestro aniversario… Son cinco años después de todo.

Ella no le hablaba, se dedicó a observar el Kimono. ¿Acaso quería que lo perdonara con ese regalo? Estaba muy equivocado; frunció el ceño en gesto claro de desaprobación pero su esposo se le adelantó.

—Estaba pensativo, porque el dinero que invertí era demasiado. Tenemos gastos pero tú te lo merecías. Salía siempre a supervisar que el trabajo se realizara correctamente y al principio salía solo para comprobar que los materiales eran de calidad.

—¿El perfume? —se animó a preguntar mientras abrazaba con cariño su regalo.

—La costurera usa demasiado, tal vez por eso se me impregnó —la miró y notó que aún lloraba—. Por favor, Sango, no llores —le suplicó acercándose, ahora con más confianza.

Cuando ella corrió a sus brazos sintió como la vida volvía a él.

—Perdóneme.

—Perdóname tú a mi, si no hubiese sido tan mujeriego….


End file.
